This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our objective is to develop a single-platform instrument capable of blood flow and oxygen saturation imaging. We will apply this instrument to studies of cortical spreading depression in the rat cranial window model.